


In pursuit of Love, a Thanos x Glove-chan story

by bonzothebassplayer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other, We're sorry, fungering, no beta we die lick men, there's sex, unfinished work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzothebassplayer/pseuds/bonzothebassplayer
Summary: Me and a friend wrote this.We're sorry.





	In pursuit of Love, a Thanos x Glove-chan story

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill us.

Thanos saw the Glove standing there just asking for it, so innocent, so vulnerable.   
He wanted to slip his fist right in it, it just had to be his.  
The thought of it sliding over his big purple fingers with an obscene noise made his 21st finger become hard,oh so hard, the thought of it was unbearable, he couldn’t stand it, he wanted to make a move, but he didn’t want to ruin what the Glove and him had.

Regardless, he had to do something, he needed to, his body was begging him to take the Glove and claim it as his . Thanos walked awkwardly towards Glove-chan, trying to hide his humongous erection. Not that he wasn’t proud, he just didn’t want to scare Glove-chan. There he stood before her, his tongue suddenly began to tangle and he couldn’t spit out a single word. “Uhh. You like jazz?” that’s the only thing he could mutter, he felt his purple dong pulsating, he couldn’t stand it. Glove-chan didn’t say anything, just looked at him, with a piercing, passionate look on her face, he couldn’t resist any more and went in for the kiss. Glove-chan tasted so good she tasted like strawberries and whipped cream this only made him more insane as he thought of Glove-chan covered in his cream and being whipped. He got harder, which was barely possible, just the thought of her being in his arms drove him nuts. He just couldn’t resist her quiet charms, the kiss lasted for less than he would have liked it as Glove-chan was blushing ,with parted lips, panting a string of saliva separating them.  
Thanos was scared. Did she not want it? did he fuck up? oh no. Then out of the blue, Glove-chan moaned his name as she began to rub her soul gem, the same colour as what had made all her other gems humid and moist. She was quivering against him, blush creeping up her golden skin, and with her eyes closed, lips parted, Thanos thought she looked like some type of goddess of desire. He couldn’t bare it anymore, he pulled down the zipper at which Glove-chan began panting even harder just from the thought of being filled up with his salty warm purple cum. She wondered if that was even going to fit, she was big, but maybe not big enough. Still, there would be other ways of pleasing him,right? There was always the option of getting shoved up Thanos’ asshole. Sounded nice.  
While this thought flooded her mind, she began to feel Thanos’ big hands groping her time and space gem as she began to feel a pleasure out of this universe. He was so skilled, within seconds he had her breathing heavily and moaning like crazy and she hadn’t even tasted the cock… This was her first time with Thanos, but she was quite sure it wouldn’t be the last. She hoped it wouldn’t be the last, anyways.  
What she was feeling was something not ever the power of all her gems could accomplish…And those were only his fingers. Thanos then began licking her all over her mind gem, his wet strong muscle over her gem made her feel ecstasy. She came, all the way and he wasn’t even done. “This isn’t going to be the last time tonight, glove-chan. Not by a long shot.” He was smirking, his smirk made her imagine his strong muscular tongue somewhere else.His face was covered by her gem juices which she loved seeing on him, she wanted him to be only hers, she was selfish, she didn’t want anything else, she had to be the only one to feel his big cock deep inside of all of her gem holes. God, he looked so sexy the only thing she could wish for at that moment was his dick, she wanted it inside her, she wanted it now. She then told him “I want you so deep inside of me I feel your tickle in my throat” Thanos shuddered at the thought, this had been his only wish for so long. On the outside though, he was smirking, looking pleased with himself (he had glove-chan begging, something he never thought he’d be able to do) and in a sensual voice said “Oh so you want it that badly huh? You’re so desperate to feel my cock inside of you?” To which Glove-chan nodded “I want to feel you inside me, Thanos, I want to feel every one of the little veins on your big purple ripped hunky chubby penis. I want you to cum in me. Please. I need it so badly.” she said in a moaning tone as she. opened her hand hole wide for him. “It’s so pretty and it’s all for me,isn’t it?” He tried to go inside, it took him some effort but after making her really lubricated he managed to insert his fat dick into her hole. He heard a gentle moan slip through the crack of her lips, she sounded so good, he wanted to keep hearing that beautiful sound so he kept pounding against her hole, just the way she liked it, just hearing that sound made his dick twitch in all kinds of ways, she could feel it, inside her, every vein and every thrust, she felt them all, moaning every time he buried himself inside her.He knew he liked it,so she did it louder.


End file.
